Batman casino knights
by acebatman
Summary: People are being killed in gotham. The only clue this killer leaves is a ace of spades card. Joker who is locked up in arkham claims not to know anything about this killer. Catwoman finds out her cousin was killed she wants revenge. Does the new casino have anything to do with these killings. What will happen when Joker breaks out of arkham? Will catwoman get her revenge?
1. Meet Ace Spades

chapter 1 Meet Ace Spades

Billy walks out of the Spades Street Casino happy, for once he walks out with more money then when he went in. He went in with $50 and came out with $10,000. "Luck was on my side tonight," he says to himself as he starts his long walk back to his hotel. Billy was just visiting Gotham to check out the new casino that had just opened there about two months prior. Billy loves to gamble. He has lost his fair share of his dad's money. But yet his dad kept giving him money to get him away from the house as long as possible.

Billy refused to move out of his dads place. He had grown to love the huge house and taking money off of his father. Billy's dad owns a huge casino in Las Vegas. Billy has always loved to gamble ever since he was 14, when he started playing poker with his friends. But ever since he turned 21 he had become addicted to it. Although he had never won a significant amount of money, he usually lost. But not this time the cards were in his favor, helping him win big time.

Feeling proud of himself he walked the streets of Gotham with such a swagger, it could make a pro wrestler puke. Block by block he walked flirting with every girl who walked by like he thought he owned the city. Only to get a strange look by the girls and a cold stare from their boyfriends after he winked at them, as he only seemed to flirt with the ones that had their boyfriends right next to them.

Billy is like one of those people that nobody could get along with. He was the boy in highschool who thought he was the best thing on the campus, but only got picked on and beat up for having such a big undeserved ego. Never realizing that he may just be the biggest douche on the face of the earth. With his fat stomach in the way he could barely see his feet as he continued to walk.

Two more blocks separated him from a nice warm bed to sleep on. He was getting exhausted, even though he had only walked six blocks. But this is Billy, the man who gets winded just by getting off the couch. He had sweat coming out of every pore in his body and he was panting like a dog who had been locked in a car with the windows rolled up on a hot day.

Billy goes into a Starbucks Coffee to take a break. It had gotten dark out since he left the casino. "Excuse me sir. Are you just gonna sit there or are you gonna get somethin'?" a blonde woman in a Starbucks employee uniform asked Billy after he had sat at his table for about 15 minutes. He gave her a quick look over from the table he sits and replies pointing at her chest "Unless those are on the menu, no. Just hang on toots, I'll be out of here before you know it. Try not to miss me too bad when I'm gone."

"Freakin' perve," the woman growled storming off behind the counter to go back to work. Billy sits there for a few more minutes just staring across the street at the massage parlor and the beautiful woman who worked there. Finally he got up and left the coffee shop. He crossed the street and entered the massage parlor.

"Hey baby, how much for a happy ending?' he asked, flashing out a couple $100 bills at the brunette behind the counter. "Jerry!" she hollers. A big muscular tan man comes out of the back with no shirt on. "Yeah?" the man asks. "How much you charge for a happy ending?' she asked. "100," he replies. Billy runs out of the parlor as fast as he can. "Works every time," the woman says with a smirk on her face.

Billy runs outside into the alley next to the parlor in a panic. Billy looks around, hoping no one saw him freak out. He looks down the long alley and thinks to himself "Just gotta go down this alley and one more street block and I'm home free." Billy walks down the alley casually, but about half way down the alley he trips over a trash can."Oh crap!" he screams falling down. "Are you alright sir?" a calm deep voice ask from above him.

Too embarrassed to look all the way up, he just looks at the feet of the man in front of him. Black boots with a big red A on the toe of it. Billy looks farther up and notices that the man must be wearing a black trench coat unbuttoned because he could see the bottom of it, starting at his knee. The man was also wearing tight black skinny jeans. As billy continued to slowly look up at the man while on the ground, the man's belt caught his eye.

A black belt with a pair of dice on the belt buckle and red diamonds going all the way around. He looked up more, saw the man's white shirt, and observed that on the front of his shirt was a large black spade with a red outline. "Are you gonna say something or not?" the man asked billy.

"I'm fine," Billy answered grabbing the outstretched hand of his rescuer. He notes that the man had white gloves on and wonders why. He gets ready to ask the man, but the man speaks before Billy can say anything. "Thats good billy," the man says.

'How does he know my name?' Billy wonders to himself. Billy looks up toward the man's face, confused. The man's face is hidden by a mask with a large scarlet A on the face and a black spade on the cheek. "Who are you?" Billy asked, backing up slowly in the process. The man nonchalantly stalks Billy as he cowards away. "I'm Ace Spades," the man answered.


	2. Meatloaf

Chapter 2 Meatloaf

"What's taking him so long?" detective Morgans asked commissioner Gordon, as Gordon plants his cigarette in-between his lips.

"He'll be here, trust me," Gordon answers lighting the cig and staring up at the big bat shaped light in the sky.

John Morgans was the newest detective on Gordon's team. He had begged Gordon to introduce him to the Batman for weeks now and the commissioner finally agreed. John had always been an admirer of Batman. He had even dressed up like him one night and tried to hunt down criminals.

He ran into the Joker who laughed at him and said 'look boys we have a wanna be bat.' He then had his henchmen hold him down as the Joker stuck a knife in his mouth. He then began telling him a story of how he got the scars on his face. 'why so serious?' the joker repeated over and over until he finally cut the left corner of John's lips. John screamed aloud in pain and tried hard to get away. 'No not yet I'm not done' the Joker said laughing maniacally. 'Now let's put a smile on that face' he said sticking the knife on the other side of his mouth. John fainted before Joker could finish.

John woke up several hours later in the hospital. They told him that the Batman had saved him, luckily before the joker could carve the other side of his face, and brought him there. After that night he never went out as a Batman copycat again and joined the police force instead. He now had a scar on the left side of his face to remind him of his hatred of crime.

"John, quit day dreaming! He's here," Gordon says, bringing Morgans back from his memory's of the past and forcing him back into the present. Batman stood right in front of them.

"Batman this is..."

" Detective John Morgans" Batman says interrupting Gordon before he could finish.

"How do you know my name," John asked Batman.

"I know the name of all of Gordon's detectives," Batman answered. "Plus how could I forget a face like yours, John," he added.

"Yeah about that; how did you save me that night anyhow? I kind of fainted," John asked.

"Enough introduction you two," Gordon says, before Batman could answer the question. "This isn't a social call," he added.

"He's right," John said.

"What exactly did you call me here for anyway Gordon?" Batman asked.

"For this," Gordon answers, pulling out a plastic evidence bag with an ace of spades card inside it.

"We have found three murder victims in the last two days, all of which has had an ace of spades card found in their right pocket. They had nothing else on them," Gordon explains.

"No personal items?" Batman asked.

"Not even a wallet," detective Morgans stated.

"Have you been able to identify any of the victims," Batman asked.

"Yes we have. A 26-year-old woman named Christina Kyle..."

Kyle? Batman was suddenly lost in thought of Selina Kyle 'Catwoman' the cat burglar. Who he had run into many times in the past and had always found a way to get away from him. He knew he was gonna have to hunt her down and ask her a few questions.

"I'm sorry Gordon what were the other two names?" Batman asked Gordon.

"Not like you to daze off like that bat," Gordon says. "Anyhow the other two were a 21-year-old male named James Hender and a bigger gentleman named Billy Coner," Gordon added.

"How were they killed?" Batman asked.

"They had many stab wounds, so probably a knife of some sort," Gordon responded.

"The motive seems to be robbery," Morgans said. "Considering their wallets are being stolen," he concluded.

"Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"Yeah, meatloaf does sound good right now" Morgans answers Gordon's question.

"No, you idiot, and I wasn't asking you I was asking Batman!" Gordon yells.

"Yeah, there's one criminal I know of that leaves a 'calling card' when he commits a crime," Batman says answering Gordon's' question.

"Yeah But that Criminal is locked up in Arkham," Gordon said.

"But he could be paying someone on the outside to do these killings," Batman adds to his hypothesis. "I gotta go see a friend at the Asylum," Batman says.

"But visiting hours are probably over," John states.

"They'll make an exception for me," Batman answers.

"Well if you see my dad tell him I said, hi," John says, but Batman was already gone.

"Where'd he go?" John asks.

"He does that," the commissioner answered.

"You think he liked me?" Morgans asked.

"Why wouldn't he?" Gordon answers, putting his hand on Morgans shoulder.

"How about that meatloaf Gordon? My mom makes it real good," Morgans suggest.


	3. Jokes in Arkham

Chapter 3 Jokes in Arkham

"I'm bored," Edward Nigma said flopping down on the bed in his cell.

"Every since Crane got put in the ER and they put me next to this stupid blonde bimbo, I haven't had anyone to match wits with," he added continuing his rant to his-self.

"Hey I heard that," Harley said. "And I demand an apology," she added.

"Shut up, your voice sounds worse than nails on a chalk board!" Edward screams, laying back on his bed and covering his face with his hands.

Harley hadn't shut her mouth since they took Joker away for some reason. Kicking her cell, pouting, screaming, and demanding they bring her "puddin" back. She just kept going on and on, worrying about what they might be doing to him. Even though he had only been gone a few minutes.

"When Mr. J hears about this, your dead!" threatens Harley. "He's gonna, he's gonna..."

"Hey shut up. I'm sick of hearing your loud mouth," Two-face says interrupting Harley from the cell across from her.

"When me and Mr. J gets out of here we'll make you all pay," Harley threatens them again.

"And how do you expect to do that?" Two-face asked.

"Blow up the asylum," Harley answered with a smirk.

"Your threats mean nothing, Batman will stop Joker like he always does. Maybe if his plans weren't so stupid, he wouldn't have that problem," Nigma said coldly. Harley just crosses her arms and turns her back to The Riddler.

"I agree, but at least he doesn't use a bunch of stupid riddles. What are you trying to do bore Batman to death," Two-face said laughing.

"At least I don't have to use a coin to make all my decisions. I bet you don't even go to the bathroom unless that stupid coin lands on heads," Edward says. "Your plans always fail to," Nigma added.

"My plans won't always fail, Batman won't be able to keep me from my Alice forever," Tetch said from the cell next to Harvey.

"I just wish there was someone here that could try to solve my riddles!" Riddler yelled.

Suddenly the door at the end of the hall opened. Ed jumped out of bed as fast as he could to see who was coming in. A dark figure walked into the room, it didn't take every one in the cells long to figure out who it was. It was Batman. Batman walked down the hall slowly next to a guard holding a baton.

"You have the Joker ready for me?" Batman asked the guard.

"Yeah, he's ready for you in interview 2," the guard answers as they pass Harley's cell.

"You better not hurt him!" Harley demanded.

"Flip a coin: heads you do, tails you don't," Two-face said smirking at Harley. Batman Ignores them and keeps on walking past their cells.

"Where is Alice Batman? Please bring her to me," Tetch said. "And ask them to return my hat. What is a hatter to do without his hat?" Batman ignored Tetch as well.

Edward determined to not let Batman ignore him reaches out and grabs his cape. And he starts his riddle, "Riddle me this batman. What has two eyes, but cannot see? and..."

"You," Batman says interrupting Ed's riddle as he pokes him in the eyes. Nigma screams out in pain and drops Batman's cape as he goes to cover his eye's. The other inmates laugh as Batman leaves the room.

"Freakin nut cases," the guard said as he shut the door behind them and they walked into the next area of the asylum.

"What happened to Crane?" Batman asked the guard.

"Well about a week ago he attempted to escape. Somehow he had gotten some of his chemical into Arkham. He faked an injury and when a nurse and a guard goes in to check on him he throws some of it in their face. While they were freaking out he grabbed the guard's keys. He ran through the asylum using that chemical on anyone who got in his way. He almost made it out, but luckily the janitor was cleaning the floor and the floor was wet. Crane didn't realize it and he slipped and fell right on his back. the little bag he was holding his chemical went flying up and it all came out and landed on him. He's been in the asylum ER ever since. They have him strapped down. Not even the antidote Wayne enterprises mass-produced has worked so far. Crane was exposed to too much of his own chemical. When he's not sedated he screams at the top of his lungs. We've had to start feeding him through a tube when he's sedated. Because he won't eat when he's awake. He claims the food is gonna eat him from the inside out," the guard explains. "I don't know rather to feel sorry for him or to consider it poetic justice," the guard adds.

Batman doesn't answer, considering he had bigger fish to fry right now. They had made it to the door of interview 2 while the guard was telling Batman about Crane. "Well, I'll leave you to it," the guard said opening the door and holding it open for him.

Batman walks into the room and the guard shuts the door behind him. Batman looks around the almost empty room. The room is almost completely dark, except a light hanging from the ceiling with a table and two chairs underneath it. There The Joker was siting in the chair staring at Batman with that all too familiar smile.

"Hello Bats. Did you miss me that bad? So bad you had to come see me?" Joker asked sarcastically. "You should have given me more of a notice. I would have made a reservation somewhere we could have a nice romantic dinner and then..."

"Shut up!" Batman Screams interrupting Joker. "Now tell me what you know about this," Batman demands pulling out an ace of spades card and shoving it in Joker's face.

"It's an ace of spades card. What else is there to know?" Joker answers.

"There is a person going around Gotham killing people and leaving these cards on their dead corpses," Batman said.

"And you think it's me?" Joker asks laughing. "As you can tell bats for brains, I'm stuck in this dump," Joker added.

"No, I think its someone working for you," Batman says, picking Joker up by his shirt.

"Now what makes you think that?" Joker asked.

"What other maniac leaves behind a playing card when he commits a crime?" Batman answered, pulling Joker even higher off the ground.

"Well I leave a Joker Card not an ace of spades," Joker said. "What it sounds like to me is you may have a cheap Joker copycat on your hands," Joker added.

"Who did you hire!" Batman demands.

"No one. I'm just as mad about this as you are. Someone out there copying me and getting away with it," Joker says.

Batman looks at the double-sided mirror and knows they are watching him. He knows that if he gets too violent with The Joker they'll try to stop him. But he knows that's the only way he's gonna get anything out of the clown. So he's gonna have to act quick. Batman throws Joker across the room, grabs a chair and puts it against the door handle to keep anyone from getting in. Batman could hear the sound of people trying to get into the room.

Batman looks over at The Joker who now layed against the wall laughing. Batman slowly walks toward Joker.

"Who is it?!" Batman screams, punching The Joker who just laughs in response.

"Who?!" Batman screams again and again as he punches Joker. With every punch The Joker just laughs louder and louder, never answering Batman's question.

Batman picks Joker up again and chucks him across the room once more. The Joker laughs and coughs while getting up slowly. "You really think I have something to do with this, don't you?" Joker asked Batman.

"With all my heart," Batman says punching Joker again. This time he knocks The Joker out.

Batman looks down at the unconscious body of The Joker. He walks to the door and moves the chair. He walks out to a crowd of guards standing at the door. Nobody said a word as Batman walked through them and Batman didn't speak either because he felt that he had failed. Batman just silently left the asylum doors as the guards took a knocked out Joker back to his cell, knowing their not gonna hear the end of it from Harley


End file.
